


Sleeping Beauty

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [19]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Breeding, Come as Lube, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Degradation, Dom Jason Todd, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Jason Todd, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Sub Tim Drake, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Tim wakes up to a very special surprise.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the ending of this as of 22 Jan, 2021 so if you're coming back for a reread, welcome, I hope you enjoy the surprise!

The first thing Tim became aware of when he woke up was that the bed was empty.

The second thing he realized was that he was naked, and he didn't think he'd gone to bed naked — in fact he was pretty sure he'd gone straight from the couch to the bed and crashed in his sweatpants and t-shirt that he'd been wearing for the past way too long as he'd worked that stupid fucking case. Also, he was...wet. Or, part of him was wet. It felt like when Jason...but no, surely it couldn't actually be…?

He reached a hand down and ran his fingers through the mess leaking out of him, and brought it up to his face and, yep, that was definitely semen. Oh my god. Tim felt a slow, burning blush start to spread over him.

Tim _had_ been awake for four days straight before this, working on a case, but still, had Jason fucked him quietly and gently enough that he hadn't woken up? And just come inside him while he slept on, unaware, and then just left him like that, leaking his come for Tim to discover when he woke up?

Tim's hand dropped to his cock — rapidly hardening against his stomach — and desperately squeezed, letting out a little whimper. Oh fuck, he was hot and flushed all over and he could hear his breaths starting to speed.

"Jay?" He called.

It only took a moment before Jason appeared in the bedroom doorway, looking over his flushed and desperate state with shrewd eyes and leaning against the side of the doorway. "Well look at _you_. Did you like my little present I left you? I thought you deserved something nice to help you unwind after that case."

Tim whined, squeezing his cock again. "Please come get me off."

Jason sauntered forward into the room, but stopped just short of the bed. "You didn't tell me how you liked it."

"It was so fucking hot, unbelievably hot, please, _please_ , I need it."

Jason smirked and climbed onto the bed between his legs. "Well alright, since you're begging for it." 

Tim relaxed, and Jason pushed Tim's hand away from his cock. 

"You're not allowed to touch yourself anymore, that's just for me. Put your hands up."

Tim crossed them at the wrists above his head, and Jason reached over him for the silk ropes on their bedside table, and then carefully bound his hands to the headboard. 

"That's better." He sat back, finally wrapping his own hand around Tim's cock and starting to stroke. "Don't even need lube, do we?" He said, pushing the first two fingers of his other hand through the mess of come on Tim's ass and the bed, before pressing them inside Tim.

Fuck, Jason using his own come to finger Tim, shoving his come back inside him, felt so fucking dirty in the best of ways.

"Still fucking loose, aren't you, you little whore?" Jason spread his fingers inside of Tim and then pressed them forward to rub over his prostate.

Tim let out a high little, " _Mm_ ," and then, "I can't believe you just came in me while I was asleep and left me like that." The words were more whimpered out than anything. God, that was so dirty, so wrong, so _dehumanizing_. So hot.

Oh this was going to be over embarrassingly fast. Tim wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long; he was too incredibly fucking turned on.

Jason grinned. "It was easy, baby, you took me so good; you were all relaxed, didn't even resist me a bit."

Tim let out a choked moan.

"Yeah, you just let me right in to do whatever I wanted, a perfect little fuckdoll." Jason's fingers swiped over the head of his cock before he went back to stroking, and the fingers of his other hand stayed steadily massaging Tim's prostate.

" _Unh!_ Oh god, yeah! You just _used_ my body, used it like a fucking toy, didn't you?"

"That's _exactly_ what I did, baby. Whores like you are just fucktoys."

Tim gave another choked moan, his cries starting to ramp up in volume as Jason's hand sped over his cock. " _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_ "

"You gonna come? You gonna come from me telling you how a filthy little slut like you is just my plaything?"

Tim came with a loud cry, thrusting erratically up into Jason's hand while also trying to grind down onto his fingers.

"That's right, show me how much you like that, you little slut."

Tim's voice dropped to a whine again.

"Mhm." Jason rocked his fingers inside him, and Tim's cock gave another halfhearted spurt of come. "Look at you. God, I think that's the fastest I've ever seen you come; it really gets you all hot and bothered being used when you're all passed out like that, doesn't it? How fast did it get you hard when you figured out what I did?"

"Yes, oh god yes; fucking immediately."

Jason grinned. " _God_ you're such a whore. My little whore, just for me."

"Just for you," Tim agreed.

Jason finally eased his fingers out of him and wiped them off on the inside of his thigh before leaning forward over Tim, giving him a quick kiss, and untying the ropes from around his wrists. He set the ropes back on the nightstand and grabbed the baby wipes, taking one out to clean off his hand the rest of the way and then starting to clean all the come off of Tim and the sheets.

Once he was done, he dropped the dirty wipes in the bin beside the bed and tossed the pack back onto the nightstand before stroking Tim's hair back from his forehead. "Let's get you a shower, baby."

Tim thought that was probably his polite way of saying 'your hair is greasy and it's been four fucking days because you're an obsessed maniac'. "Yeahhhhh. Carry me?"

Jason gave him a kiss. "Of course, baby."

He got to his feet and scooped Tim up, carrying him to the bathroom and setting him on the edge of the tub, and then turning on the water to get it hot for them and taking off his boxers.

Jason took his time washing Tim, giving him little kisses over his skin every time he rinsed off the soap on a new place, and then tipping Tim's head back and slowly massaging shampoo into his hair. When he finally rinsed and conditioned and rinsed Tim's hair again, and they stepped out of the shower, Jason wrapped him tightly in a towel, pressing a kiss to his cheek from behind.

He got them both dried off and dressed, and set about making Tim some proper food.

"I love you," Tim said from his perch on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs a little.

"I love you too, baby."

"You take such good care of me."

Jason pressed a kiss to his damp hair. "I could never do anything else, baby. You went and stole my heart and got me wrapped right around your little finger before I even knew what was happening."

"Your heart is stolen goods?"

"Don't worry, baby, I'd freely give it a thousand times over. You just bamboozled me, making me fall in love and not even realize it until it was too late. You snuck in so quietly I didn't even know you were setting up shop until you were just a permanent fixture in my heart."

"That makes me sound like a ninja. A love ninja. Stealing hearts."

Jason laughed. "You are. More like a sneaky little love bandit, actually."

"I feel so powerful. I will use my powers exclusively for evil."

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna make me do?"

"It's real sinister, I don't know if you even want to know. Shocking, really."

Jason laughed again. "Tell me, you little bandit."

"I'm gonna make you stick around for the rest of our lives. You gotta keep loving me. No choice."

Jason leaned over and kissed the side of his head again. "Mm, very evil. I have flexible morals though, so I think I can manage that one alright."

"Yeah? Forever?"

"Forever."

"Forever is a very long time."

"I know. And I wanna spend every second of it with you, baby."

There was a small silence, and Tim turned his face away.

Jason gently turned it back and wiped away the little tear tracks with his thumb.

"Sorry," Tim whispered.

"You don't have to apologize."

"I thought I wouldn't cry." He took a shaky breath. "Being loved so much is still...hard."

"I know, baby. But I love you to the end of the universe and back, and someday that's just gonna be another fact to you. You're gonna know it without question, and you're gonna know that you deserve it."

Tim's breath hitched, and he brought his hand up to wipe at his eyes. "Thank you. I love you. I love you so much, so much more than I even know how to express."

"I know, baby." Jason nuzzled against the side of his head before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I know."

He stood there tending to the stove one-handed, squeezing Tim's hand tightly until his tears stopped, and he sniffled.

"Some of that better be for you. I'm hungry but I'm not eating all of that."

"Baby, you barely ate anything for four days, yes you are."

"I had—"

"Goldfish and coffee and energy drinks don't count. They count for _negative_ points."

Tim pouted, and Jason turned off the burner and kissed him.

"I love you. Even though you make taking care of you very difficult sometimes."

Tim got a calculating look in his eyes, one that Jason only saw for a split second before Tim was kissing him back. A little too enthusiastically. And curling a leg around the back of his thigh.

"Oh no you don't, mister," Jason said, pulling back. "No sex diversions." He manually unwound Tim's leg from his and stepped over to another cupboard, pulling out a large plate and beginning to heap food onto it. "Eating now," he said sternly, pushing the plate at Tim.

Tim huffed and rolled his eyes, but hopped down from the counter and grabbed the plate, heading toward the table. "Love you too, you fucking mother hen."


End file.
